pokemon_drama_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Fraxure: Last time on Pokemon Drama island, we introduced the characters. Now we shall place them into two teams. On our first team we'll have Abra, Snorunt, Jynx, Bagon, Shinx, Scyther, Sneasel, Glameow, Chikorita, Kirlia, and Machop. You will be the- Chikorita: Just say the name. Fraxure: The...um...how about Team Sun? And on Team Moon we'll have Plusle, Minun, Porygon, Bidoof, Sunflora, Gorebyss, Granbull, Eevee, Farfetch'd, Kricketot, and Cubchoo. Teams done and all, the first challenge will be coming. Meet me at the main dock. Kricketot: Erm...okay then, I'll be coming. Snorunt: I still feel insulted. he called me a runt. Seriously? Chikorita: It's so true. Abra: Observe the power of my magic. *Abra performs a disappearing trick and teleports to the dock* Eevee: Whoa, that was strangely cool. Machop: Hey Fraxure, what's the challenge, dude? Fraxure: You will be in a race to the other side of the island. The first Pokemon there gets their whole team invincibility, which basically means you can't get voted off. The losing team goes to the elimination ceremony and loses a member tonight. Bidoof: Awesome! *Bidoof tackles Fraxure* Fraxure: Dude, stop tackling people. Not cool. At all. Bidoof: It's just so fun... Fraxure: On your marks...get set...GO!!! *Abra teleports to the other side of the island and wins the race* Fraxure: Wow, that was too fast. That's one less Pokemon for Team Sun to worry about finishing. Let's see who comes in second place. Scyther, Shinx, and Eevee are taking the lead. Since Scyther and Shinx are from Team Sun, they both team up against Eevee to try to knock her out. Eevee: Quit attacking me! Scyther: It's part of the competition, I'm only doing it to win! Nothing personal! Shinx: I'll finish you off with a powerful Spark attack! Eevee: Not if I use Bite on you first! *Eevee uses Bite on Shinx, knocking her out* Scyther: You're going to pay. Eevee: I don't think so. Eevee and Scyther race on for first. Slightly behind them are Plusle, Minun, and Sneasel. Plusle: There's two- Minun: -of us- Plusle: -and one- Minun: -of you. So just- Plusle: -give up, Sneasel. Sneasel: Never! Go Team Sun, I'm going take you losers down! *Sneasel uses Icy Wind to blow Plusle and Minun backwards. Success!* Sneasel: Ha ha ha! Later! All of a sudden, Kricketot pushes some random buttons to create a giant explosion ahead of him. Then he drops the remote, and a button is stepped on when Cubchoo passes him, propelling Kricketot to the finish. Kricketot: Oh my gosh. I won?! Fraxure: Oh my gosh! You WON?! Kricketot: Yes! Victory for Team Moon! Fraxure: Even I didn't see that coming. Team Sun, meet me at the elimination ceremony. At the elimination ceremony... Bagon, Machop, Kirlia, Scyther, Jynx, Glameow, Sneasel, Shinx, Abra, Snorunt, and Chikorita were eager to find out who would be eliminated. Fraxure: PDI chooses who gets off the show each time from the teams. Don't blame it on me. These marshmallows represent safety, because they mean you've stayed in. But there's only ten of them. One of you gets kicked off tonight. The first marshamllow goes to Abra. Good job in trying. *Fraxure tosses the marshmallow to Abra* Fraxure: These marshamllows go to: Scyther, Sneasel, Shinx, Machop, Kirlia, and Glameow. There are three marshmallows left, and four campers left. Who will get out. Bagon, Jynx, Snorunt, and Chikorita all nervously glance around. Fraxure: Bagon. Chikorita. And........ Jynx and Snorunt wait in anticipation. Fraxure: .......this one goes to.......Jynx?! Jynx: Yes! Fraxure: I guess she was faster...Snorunt, being runty wasn't good enough. You must walk the Dock of Shame. And you can't come back. Snorunt: Oh...bye, everyone. Fraxure: Find out who will get out next on Pokemon Drama Island next time!